pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Chickaletta/Appearances
*Pup Pup Goose *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas (minor) *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Show *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save a Big Bone (cameo) *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save the Hippos (cameo) *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save Old Trusty *Pups Save a Film Festival (cameo) *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *All Star Pups! *Pups Save Sports Day *Pups in a Jam *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save the Critters *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Party with Bats *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save the Runaway Kitties (minor) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Pups Save the Butterflies *Pups Save an Underground Chicken *Pups Save Heady Humdinger *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Pups Save the PawPaws *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Rocky Saves Himself *Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat *Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters *Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor *Pups Save Thanksgiving *Pups Save a Pluck-O-Matic *Pups Save a Mascot *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save the Honey *Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers *Pups Save the Yoga Goats *Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack *Pups Save Breakfast *Pups Save the Land Pirates *Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins *Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze *Pups Save a Farmerless Farm *Pups Save a Wrong Way Explorer *Pups Save a Roo *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Pups Stop a Far Flung Flying Disc *Pups Rescue a Rescuer *Pups Save the Phantom of the Frog Pond *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups Stop a Big Bad Bot *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Opening Ceremonies *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Adventure Bay Games *Pups Save Midnight at the Museum *Mighty Pups *Ready Race Rescue Category:Appearances Category:Secondary Character Appearances Category:Chicken Appearances